Love and Truth
by Floral White
Summary: Setelah kematian Neji, Naruto memutuskan untuk menggantikan tugas Neji melindungi Hinata dengan cara meminta gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi bagaimana jika nantinya Hinata tahu kalau dirinya hanya melakukan hal itu karena rasa tanggung jawab, bukan karena cinta. Ditambah, Naruto masih memiliki perasaan untuk gadis rekan satu timnya meski sudah menjadi milik Sasuke/R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon (semi-canon, entahlah), Typo(s), dan diksi semampu saya…**

**Dan yang paling penting, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto atau sekarang lebih dikenal dengan nama Namikaze Naruto mendesah lelah di kantornya yang di dominasi warna oranye. Semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu, ia telah dinobatkan sebagai hokage keenam menggantingan Tsunade. Setelah perang berakhir dengan kemenangan dari pihak aliansi shinobi, semuanya kembali damai.

Setelah mengambil napas panjang, Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk memeriksa dan menandatangani dokumen yang masih menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding dengan ornamen ramen yang terpajang, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Artinya makan siang masih dua jam lagi.

Menjadi hokage memanglah impian dan cita-citanya dari kecil, sekarang ia bisa menggapainya dan bisa melanjutkan tekadnya untuk melindungi desa dan orang-rang yang dicintainya. Tidak mudah bagi Naruto untuk mengemban tugas jabatan ini, apalagi setelah perang yang tentu meninggalkan banyak kerusakan dan kepedihan. Mungkin kerusakan fisik bisa dengan mudah diperbaiki, tetapi bagaimana jika sudah berhubungan dengan hati. Ada begitu banyak para shinobi ataupun kunoichi yang menjadi korban dari perang. Dan keluarga, teman dan sahabat yang di tinggalkan mereka inilah yang mengalami penderitaan. Meskipun orang-orang yang kehilangan sanak saudara, istri bahkan suami merasa bangga atas gugurnya mereka di medan perang demi menjaga desanya, tetapi bisa dipastikan ada rasa kehilangan mendalam yang tertinggal. Hal inilah yang terkadang Naruto pikirkan, seandainya saja ia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih untuk membuat tidak adanya korban. Tetapi rasanya hal itu tidak mungkin, karena perang memang akan selalu meninggalkan rasa sakit dan luka. Karena itu ia bertekad akan menjaga perdamaian di seluruh negara.

Naruto sudah sangat mengerti tentang rasa sakit kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Ayahnya, ibunya, gurunya yag mesum itu, dan temanya Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuuga Neji, pemuda yang membuat Naruto berlatih lebih keras untuk mengalahkannya ketika ujian _chuunin_. Pemuda yang gugur dengan sangat terhormat, begitu banyak jasa yang telah diberikan untuk desanya, khususnya untuk klannya. Naruto sangat tahu, banyak yang merasa sangat kehilangan dengan sosok tersebut. Hampir semua warga desa, teman, sahabat, guru, rekan dan tentu saja keluarganya, khususnya Hinata. Dia sangat tahu, bagaimana pentingnya Neji bagi Hinata, bahkan bisa dikatakan Neji lebih dekat dengan gadis itu ketimbang ayahnya yang lebih memperhatikan Hanabi. Karena itulah, Naruto ingin menggantikan peran Neji dalam menjaga dan melindungi Hinata.

.

.

Menjadi seorang _heirres_, merupakan beban tersendiri bagi Hinata. Apalagi setelah kepergian Neji karena gugur di medan perang dua tahun yang lalu. Menghela napas sejenak, Hinata kembali memasang senyumnya ketika para tetua klannya memberikan arahan dan ketentuan tugasnya sebagai seorang penerus klan Hyuuga.

"Hinata-_sama_, sudah waktunya bagi anda untuk mencari pendamping hidup, yang akan membantu anda dalam menjalani tugas anda."

Hinata yang tadinya menunduk, kini mengangkat kepalanya sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan salah satu tetua dari klan Hyuuga.

"Benar itu, Hinata-_sama_." Yang lain pun memberikan pendapat yang kurang lebih sama.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya,ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Pemuda yang dicintai dan dikaguminya dari kecil tidak pernah memberikan respon, meskipun ia sempat mendeklarasikan perasaannya ketika Pain menyerang Konoha.

"Ada seorang pemuda yang telah mengajukan lamaran. Dan seluruh klan berpendapat dia memang pemuda yang tepat. Sekarang, keputusannya ada di tanganmu." Kali ini, giliran Hiashi yang berbicara pada putinya.

Hinata menatap ayahnya, "Siapa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau akan tahu bila saatnya tiba, kemudian kau harus memutuskan untuk menerimanya atau tidak." Jelas Hiashi, menolak untuk memberitahukan siapa pemuda itu.

Hinata kembali menunduk, ia sangat mengerti maksud ucapan ayahnya. Dia juga sangat tahu, hanya ada satu pilihan untuknya.

"Tapi, kalau kau menemukan pemuda yang cocok dan setara dengan Hyuuga," Hiashi menghela napas, "kau sendiri yang menentukan teman hidupmu, Hinata."

Hinata sontak mengangkat kepalanya, senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya. "_Arigato, Tou-san_."

Pertemuan itu pun terus berlanjut hingga waktu makan siang. Hinata tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa yang sedang dibahas. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada lamaran tersebut dan Naruto. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana hidupnya jika ia menikah dengan pemuda selain Naruto. Hinata tidak berpikir akan hal itu, dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini. Apa perlu ia mencoba mengungkapkannya seklai lagi pada Naruto?

.

.

"Hah~ akhirnya…" Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Meskipun masih ada beberapa file yang harus diselesaikan, ia memilih untuk menundanya karena perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Lagipula, sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang 'kan.

"Dobe!"

Naruto kemudian mendongak ketika mendengar panggilan akrab, lalu menyeringai saat melihat penampilan sahabatnya yang sedikit lusuh. "Yo, Teme! Bagaimana dengan misi?"

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian melemparkan sebuah gulungan pada Naruto. "Kau lihat saja sendiri."

Dengan sigap, Naruto menangkap benda yang dilempar Sasuke. "Sasuke," panggilnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kantor Naruto, "Apa lagi?" kesalnya. Ia terlalu lelah, karena semingu ini ia berkutat dengan misi yang diberikan Naruto. "Aku mau istirahat," geramnya.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kazekage berkunjung kesini," tuturnya.

"Ck, apa peduliku!" Sasuke menghela napas jengkel.

Karena Sasuke memunggungi Naruto, ia tidak menyadari kalau pemuda itu tengah menyeringai.

"Aku menugaskan Sakura untuk menemaninya seharian ini berkeliling Konoha," jelas Naruto menahan tawanya.

Brakk…

Suara pintu tertutup yang begitu keras membuat Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Dia bisa melihat rahang Sasuke sedikit berkedut, dan Naruto memang sengaja memberi Sakura tugas menemani Gaara karena ingin membuat Sasuke cemburu. Sekarang, dengan jabatan yang dimilikinya, dia bisa memberikan misi apapun untuk Sasuke semaunya.

.

.

"Tambah lagi, paman!"

"Baik hokage-_sama_."

Kemudian semangkuk ramen spesial porsi besar datang di atas meja Naruto. Uapnya yang mengepul mmebuat Naruto semakin bergairah untuk melahapnya. "Ramen paman memang yang terbaik," paparnya.

Teuchi tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Naruto," ungkapnya. Ketika ingin masuk kembali ke dapur, Teuchi melihat pelanggan yang baru saja datang. "Selamat datang, Hinata-_chan_," sambutnya dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih," jawab Hinata smabil tersenyum, "um, aku pesan seperti biasa," lanjutnya.

"Tunggu lima menit," jawab Teuchi kemudian masuk ke dapur.

Naruto yang sibuk melahap ramen mengalihkan fokusnya dari mangkuk yang sudah berisi hanya setengahnya itu. "Duduk disini, Hinata," tunjuknya di kursi sebelahnya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ucapnya setelah duduk.

Hinata melirik Naruto yang tengah sibuk melahap ramen, lalu menghela napas pelan. Dia memang sengaja kesini untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, ingin menceritakan tentang lamaran itu. Dia tidak bermaksud apapun, hanya ia merasa Naruto perlu tahu tentang hal itu.

"Kenapa Hinata?"

"Eh, T-Tidak," Hinata merasa sangat malu ketika Naruto menangkap basah dirinya tengah memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Tidak mengambil pusing, Naruto kembali bergelut dengan ramennya.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Ayame datang membawakan Hinata ramen ukuran biasa pada Hinata. "Selamat menikmati," ujarnya sambil menyuguhkan ramen pesanan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Itadakimasu…" Hinata kemudian mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

.

.

"Ano… Naruto-_kun_." Hinata memulai percakapan.

Mereka kini tengah berjalan beriringan di jalanan sibuk Konoha, Naruto yang kembali ke kantor hokage dan Hinata yang memang sedang ada urusan di sana juga.

"Kenapa, Hinata?"

"E-Eto…" Hinata tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Dia hanya ingin mengajak Naruto untuk keluar nanti malam, mengungkapkan perasaannya seklai lagi dan mungkin ini yang terakhir.

"Ayo, katakan saja," desak Naruto.

Hinata menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. "Bisa kita bertemu nanti malam?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto sedikit berteriak, lalu tersenyum meminta maaf pada Hinata karena teriakannya orang-orang berbalik menatapnya. "Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Hianata," ujarnya dengan berbisik.

Hinata tersipu, pasalnya napas panas Naruto terasa jelas menerpa telinganya.

.

.

"Sakura…"

Sosok gadis _pink_ yang baru keluar dari rumahnya menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menghampiri pemuda yang tengah berdiri dengan gaya khasnya. "Kapan kembali, Sasuke-_kun_?" Dan tanpa persetujuan dari pemuda itu, ia langsung menyambar tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi di saku celana untuk memeriksa, memeriksa apakah sekiranya Sasuke memiliki luka.

"Tidak ada yang luka, Sakura. Itu hanyalah misi kelas B," jelas Sasuke.

"_Yokatta ne_," ujar Sakura kemudian. "Jadi, ada apa?" Sakura menautkan alisnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kazekage merah itu dimana?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Gaara?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meneliti, "tumben sekali kau mencarinya?"

Sasuke memutar matanya, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sakura. "Aku tidak mencarinya, bodoh!"

Sakura yang merasa diabaikan hanya mendengus kesal, "Ck, menyebalkan," gerutunya. Meskipun kesal, Sakura tetap mengikuti Sasuke dan berlari mengejarnya untuk menyamakan langkah. Dan senyum geli terukir di bibir tipisnya, dia tahu Sasuke sedang cemburu.

"Kau terlihat manis kalau cemburu begitu, Sasuke-_kun_," goda Sakura.

"Aku tidak!" tukas Sasuke cepat. Sasuke mendelik kesal pada Sakura yang sudah berada di sisinya, apalagi gadis itu tengah terkekeh menertawakan dirinya.

.

.

"Akhirnya~"

Naruto mendesah lega, kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. Bekerja seharian di kantor membuatnya pegal dan kaku begini. Lalu, ia ingat dengan janjinya pada Hinata. Naruto bergegas untuk pergi ke tempat janjian, meninggalkan kantornya dalam keadaan berantakan. Yah, tipikal Naruto.

Langit terlihat terang karena cahaya rembulan, awan-awan tipis terkadang menutupi sinar rembulan yang membuat malam sedikit gelap.

Naruto menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang memang selalui ramai pada jam-jam seperti ini. Banyak warga yang sedang mencari makanan untuk makan malam, atau memilih tempat yang menurut mereka nyaman dan sesuai kantong masing-masing.

Terkadang, Naruto menyapa dan berbicara dengan beberapa penduduk desa yang memanggilnya. Ia juga harus menahan diri dari tawaran makan malam dari beberapa pejabat yang memang sedang mengadakan kunjungan ke Konoha. Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan Konoha tersebut.

"Oi Hinata!"

.

Hinata yang sudah menunggu hampir satu jam tersenyum lega ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Ia kemudian berdiri dari ayunan untuk menyambut pemuda itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Naruto meminta maaf.

Hinata tersenyum memaklumi, menjadi hokega tentu sibuk mengurus banyak hal. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto lalu duduk di ayunan, posisinya agak menyamping untuk memberikan ruang bagi Hinata. "Sudah lama rasanya tidak kesini," gumamnya memejamkan mata. Menikmat belaian angin lembut di rambutnya.

Hinata mengukir senyum, sedikit ragu untuk duduk di samping Naruto. Sekitar beberapa menit, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata tengah berusaha mneyiapkan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi, dan Naruto tengah mencari kata-kata yang pas.

"Hinata…"

"Naruto-_kun_…"

Hinata tersenyum gugup, "Kau duluan saja, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto sendiri menggaruk pipinya, bingung harus mulai darimana. "Kenapa tidak kau saja?" ujarnya.

Hinata mneggeleng, dan Naruto menghela napas.

"Ano…" Naruto belum menemukan kata-kata yang cocok. "Bagaimana kalau kita seperti si Teme dan Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya sedikit gugup.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit bingung dengan maksud ucapan Naruto. "Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, "Iya, seperti mereka." Dia menggaruk kepalanya meskipun tidak gatal karena Hinata tengan menatapnya, "Seperti pacar-pacar, kau tahu 'kan?" Lalu diakhiri dengan cengiran khas rubahnya.

Sontak wajah memerah hingga ke lehernya. Ia sangat _shock_, tidak menyangka Naruto akan bertanya hal seperti itu. Padahal ia yang bermaksud mengungkapkan isi hatinya sekali lagi.

Melihat tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, membuat Naruto sedikit khawair, "J-Jadi, bagaimana Hinata?"

Hinata tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum cerah, ia merangkul Hinata yang membuat gadis itu sedikit pusing.

"Terima kasih, Hinata…"

.

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian meninggalkan taman dengan status baru sebagai pasangan kekasih. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan.

Naruto tersenyum, menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengambil alih tugas Neji melindungi Hinata. Tetapi Naruto tidak menyadari, bahwa langkah yang diambilnya ini akan mengkibatkan rasa sakit yang lebih untuk Hinata nantinya. Apalagi dirinya melakukan hal ini bukan atas dasar cinta, hanya rasa tanggung jawab. Juga, ia masih belum bisa melupakan perasaannya pada gadis rekan setimnya yang telah dimiliki oleh sahabat sekaligus saudaranya. Mampukah Naruto memperbaiki semua ini, nanti?

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Jiaah, fic MC lagi padahal hutang fic masih banyak dan ada requesan fic yang belum dibikin -_-

Dan ini pertama kalinya bikin fic dengan pair NaruHina, atau mungkin bisa dibilang yg kedua karena dulu udah dihapus. Saya tahu, fic ini alurnya mudah ketebak dan ceritanya bakalan monoton juga idenya umum dipake. Tapi semoga fic ini bisa jadi bahan bacaan yang, yang bisa sedikit menghiburlah (meskipun tanpa humor XD).

Oy, rencananya fic ini gak bakalan panjang-panjang. Gak lebih dari sepuluh chap, mungkin? Dan mengenai typo(s), saya memang gak bisa lepas dari itu. Udah kayak soulmate aja, hihihi… semoga tidak terlalu mengganggu ya..

Mind to riview?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

Naruto menguap bosan, maniknya melirik pemuda _stoic_ yang tengah melempar kunai sembarangan di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa, teme?"

Sasuke mendengus mengabaikan Naruto yang menatapnya bosan.

Naruto mendesah, lalu pandangannya kembali ke langit biru. Sejejenak, ia memejamkan matanya mengingat peristiwa dua malam yang lalu. Sejujurnya ia sendiri merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Hinata. Dia tahu, gadis itu selalu memperhatikannya dari dulu. Ketika orang-orang mnegucilkannya, dan anak-anak lain tidak mau bergaul dengannya. Hinata selalu ada di sana, meskipun tidak menampakkan diri. Naruto sangat tahu akan hal itu, ia bukan orang yang bodoh.

"Sampai kapan si merah itu berada disini?"

Naruto mengungkapkan iris biru cerahnya, menaruh pikirannya mengenai Hinata di belakang kepalanya sejenak. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke memberi tatapan tajam pada Naruto, "Apa bisa menyuruh orang lain menjadi pengasuh Gaara, bukannya Sakura."

Naruto mengernyit, kemudian tertawa lebar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana cemburunya sahabatnya ini.

"Maaf Sasuke, tetapi Gaara sendiri yang mengajukan permohonan mengenai siapa yang akan mengawalnya selama ia berada di Konoha," jelas Naruto, "dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula, Sakura-_chan_ juga setuju," imbuhnya dengan seringai rubah khas dirinya.

Sasuke mendecih, ia langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Oi Sasuke!"

Naruto mengumpat kesal karena Sasuke hanya pergi begitu saja, padahal ia akan meminta tolong pada pemuda itu untuk membantunya menyelesaikan dokumen yang masih menumpuk di atas mejanya. Tetapi sepertinya tidak mungkin juga, karena saat ini Sasuke juga sedang kesal karena Sakura sedang dimonopoli oleh sang Kazekage.

Karena merasa istirahatnya sudah cukup, Naruto kemudian kembali ke ruanganya melalui jendela yang memang sengaja dibiarkannya terbuka. Ketika ia sudah mencapai kusen jendela, tiba-tiba aroma ramen menyeruak memasuki indra penciumannya. Apa jangan-jangan ramen paman Teuchi bisa tercium dari sini, pikirnya sesaat.

"M-Maaf, Naruto-_kun_. Aku masuk tanpa seizinmu."

Suara Hinata hampir membuat Naruto terjengkang ke belakang, untung saja ia berpegangan erat di kusen jendela.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf," ujar Naruto sembari melompat ke samping Hinata yang sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. "Apa itu ramen?" tanyanya kemudian, menunjuk bungkusan yang ada di tangan kanan pacarnya.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia lalu meletakkan ramen yang di bawanya di atas meja. Gadis itu sekuat tenaga mencoba agar warna pipinya tidak terlalu merah ketika tangan besar Naruto tidak sengaja menyentuh jemarinya saat menyerahkan ramen yang dibawanya.

"Terimakasih, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai sibuk dengan ramennya. Dan baru saja ia berbalik, interupsi dari Naruto membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto setelah menelan suapan pertamanya.

Hinata menoleh, "Pulang," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto menatap Hinata sejenak, tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Apa kau tidak menemaniku menghabiskan ini?"

Hinata sedikit memerah, dan dalam sepuluh detik ia sudah duduk manis di meja sudut ruangan bersama Naruto yang kembali melahap ramennya.

"Ramen itu enaknya dimakan saat masih panas Hinata," kata Naruto.

Pewaris Hyuuga itu mengangguk, ia kemudian mulai menyantap ramennya yang berukuran sedang itu. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, Hinata sengaja membelikannya yang ukuran jumbo.

.

.

"Hinata-_sama_, tuan Hiashi ingin anda menemuinya di ruang kerjanya."

Hinata yang baru pulang dari pelatihan mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Hinata kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Mendesah puas, Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi dan menenggelamkan diri di bawah pancuran _shower _yang begitu menyegarkan.

Hinata mendesah saat mengambil handuk dan membalut tubuhnya, tubuhnya terasa segar kembali setelah pelatihan yang begitu melelahkan. Karena tahu ayahnya benci menunggu terlalu lama, penerus Hyuuga itu kemudian mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan cepat. Rambut panjangnya yang masih basah ia biarkan tergerai, setelah mengeringkannya sedikit dengan handuk.

Hinata buru-buru keluar kamar dan mencari ayahnya di ruang kerjanya.

"_Tou-san_," panggil Hinata dari luar.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari ayahnya untuk menyuruhnya masuk, ia lalu membuka pintu geser di depannya.

"Selamat malam Kazekage-_san_," sapa Hinata saat melihat Gaara di dalam bersama ayahnya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Hiashi kemudian menyuruh Hinata untuk mendekat dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada Hinata. "Serahkan itu pada _hokage-sama_ besok, dan sekarang tolong temani Gaara-_san_ untuk mencari udara segar," titahnya pada putrinya.

"_Hai_," patuh Hinata.

Setelah pamit pada ayahnya, Hinata kemudian menyuruh Gaar menunggu di ruang tamu karena ia harus menaruh gulungan itu di kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

.

Hinata menunduk, sesekali melirik ke arah Gaara yang tetap berjalan dengan tatapan lurus di sampingnya. Jujur saja, Hinata ingin memecah kebisuan di antara mereka. Namun ia terlalu takut. Selain itu, topik pembicaraan yang cocok untuk Gaara juga tidak diketahuinya. Karena itu, ia memutar kepalanya untuk memikirkan suatu pembahasan yang kiranya cukup menarik agar suasananya tidak kaku begini.

"A-Ano, Gaara-_san_. Berapa lama anda akan tinggal di sini?" Akhirnya Hinata mencoba untuk bertanya, berharap mereka bisa terlibat dalam sedikit percakapann agar tidak terlalu sunyi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum saat mendapati Gaara yang menatap sekilas ke arahnya.

"Minggu depan," jawab Gaara singkat.

Hinata mengangguk, masih sekitar sepuluh hari lagi. Ketika ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, Hinata dikagetkan oleh pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kau dan Naruto pacaran?"

Hinata sontak memerah, jantungnya bertalu-talu. Dengan suara sangat kecil akibat rasa gugupnya, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Gaara itu. "I-Iya."

Gadis itu tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang memberitahu Gaara mengenai hal itu, ia sangat yakin kalau Narutolah yang menceritakannya.

"Hinata-_san_…"

"Ada apa?"

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Gaara, kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah saat melihat siapa yang tengah melambai ke arah mereka.

"Hinata, Gaara!" Naruto berteriak di tengah keramaian.

Hinata membalas seruan Naruto hanya dengan senyuman.

.

Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan rambut panjangnya saat Naruto merangkul dirinya.

Di samping Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mendesah melihat tingkah Naruto seperti itu.

"Sudah selesai _lovey dovie-_nya?" gerutu Sakura.

Naruto nyengir, "Apa kau cemburu?" goda Naruto.

Sakura memutar matanya, lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada Gaara. "Hei, Gaara!" seru Sakura. Sakura lalu menghampiri Gaara, tidak menyadari delikan Sasuke pada dirinya.

Gaara hanya memberikan senyum kalem sebagai respon atas panggilan Sakura.

Dengan seenaknya, Sakura menyeret Gaara dengannya untuk pergi ke kedai terdekat. Tentu saja, ia tidak melupakan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ayo, katanya mau traktir." Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung karena masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

Dengan dengusan kesal, Sasuke lalu melangkah mengikuti Sakura. "_Dasar gadis bodoh menyebalkan_," geram Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah mereka bertiga pergi, Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang menatap ke arah tiga orang yang sudah menghilang di tengah kerumunan.

"Ayo, kita makan juga Hinata-_chan_," ajak Naruto sembari menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Di sampingnya, Hinata mengikuti Naruto dalam diam dengan wajah bersemu merah.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang tengah sibuk membolak balik daging di atas panggangannya teringat akan hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada gadis di depannya. Manik shappirenya melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang mencocol daging yang sudah matang ke saus yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik restauran.

Hinata yang menangkap basah Naruto tengah meliriknya mengerutkan kening. "A-Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ah…A-Ano…" Naruto sedikit tergagap dengan ucapannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan ditangkap basah seperti itu. "Kenapa kau bisa bersama Gaara?" tanya Naruto langsung. Ia sudah cukup memendam rasa penasaran dengan kedatangan Hinata bersama Gaara. Tetapi untunglah, ia bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

Bagaimana jika ia tidak bertemu mereka. pasti sekarang, Hinata dan Gaara tengah makan malam berdua.

Entah kenapa, Naruto tidak suka jika hal itu terjadi. Meski mereka hanya makan malam biasa, namun mereka hanya berdua.

_Ugh. _Kenapa Naruto jadi kesal memikirkannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata tersenyum dalam hati. Dia mengira, Naruto tidak akan menanyakannya tentang kedatangannya dengan Gaara. Tetapi boleh 'kan ia berharap.

"Memangnya Kenapa, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata balik bertanya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "T-Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit bingung kenapa Gaara bisa bersamamu." Naruto mencoba memncoba mencari jawaban. "Tapi sudahlah, lupakan mengenai Gaara," ujarnya segera. Ia lalu mengambil daging yang sudah matang dan menaruhnya di atas piring dengan sumpitnya. Namun Naruto hanya mengambilnya sebagian, sedangkan sisanya ia berikan pada Hinata.

"Aku masih ada, Naruto-_kun_," ujar Hinata ketika Naruto menaruh beberapa irirsan daging matang ke piringnya.

"Makan saja, Hinata," kata Naruto menyuruh Hinata menghabiskan daging tersebut.

Hinata hanya menurut, ia tidak bersuara lagi dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam di tempat berbeda, kini Hinata dan Naruto sudah berkumpul dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, juga Gaara di sebuah kedai teh yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Hinata yang duduk paling pojok hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah berdebat dengan Sasuke. Dari dulu, Naruto memang tidak pernah berubah. Setelah berakhirnya perang, dan Naruto dianggap sebagai salah satu pahlawan, bahkan dia seorang hokage sekarang. Namun pemuda itu masih bersikap layaknya Naruto yang biasa. Dan hal ituah yang membuat Hinata semakin mengagumi Naruto, meski terkadang tingkahnya sangat kekanakan dan bodoh.

Namun, Hinata mulai merasa terasingkan ketika Sakura dan Naruto tengah bekerjasama mengoda Sasuke. Bahkan sekarang, Naruto telah pindah ke samping Sakura agar bisa lebih leluasa untuk menjahili pemuda Uchiha itu.

Memang, semenjak mereka memasuki kedai teh. Naruto sama sekali belum mengajaknya berbicara, ia terlalu sibuk dengan dua sahabatnya.

Jika sudah bersama dua sahabatnya, dirinya seolah terlupakan oleh Naruto. Hinata ingin sekali ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka, namun tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Bahkan kini, Gaara juga sudah bergabung dengan topik yang tengah diperdebatkan meski hanya dengan kata-kata singkat seperti Sasuke.

Dan sekarang, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menatap _ocha _ yang sudah mulai dingin di cangkirnya. Dan dalam sekali teguk, ia langsung menandaskannya.

Tatkala mengangkat kepalanya dari cangkir porselen tersebut, saat itulah Hinata tanpa sengaja melihat tatapan Naruto sedikit berbeda pada Sakura. Terlihat kecemburuan di sana saat Sakura tersipu berat ketika Sasuke mnegecup pipinya untuk membuatnya diam. Meski hanya sekilas, Hinata dapat dengan jelas menangkap arti tatapan tersebut.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, lalu mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran buruk di kepalanya. Ia harus percaya pada Naruto, dan tidak meragukannya.

Hinata begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika suara erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Sakura. iris mutiaranya sontak melebar ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang tengah memanggil-manggil nama Sakura.

"S-Sakura," ujar Hinata pelan. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Sakura bersandar di dada Sasuke sembari memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Karena tidak tahan dengan rasa nyerinya, Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya dan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

Tentu saja keadaan Sakura ini mengejutkan mereka, apalagi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang seperti itu, membuat Sasuke mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia mengangkat Sakura dan menggendongnya menuju rumah sakit. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada gadis calon pendamping hidupnya itu.

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke sudah menghilang dengan _jutsu_ teleportnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang terlihat sangat khawatir, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kegusarannya yang begitu jelas.

Dengan tidak sabar, Naruto mencari dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar _ocha _yang telah mereka minum. Dan tanpa mengingat kehadiran Hinata, Naruto telah berlari keluar menyusul Sasuke yang telah membawa Sakura terlebih dahulu ke rumah sakit.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap punggungnya sendu. Gadis itu masih menatap ke arah pintu keluar dimana Naruto menghilang.

Lalu suara berat menyadarkan Hinata kalau ia tidak sendirian di meja itu.

"Sudah larut," ujar Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Gaara yang berjalan ke pintu keluar.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hai minna~ maaf kalo fic ini lama update…(ih, emang ada yang nungguin?)

Beberapa riviewer bilang kalau fic ini mirip dengan salah satu fic author NaruHina. Saya beneran tidak tahu fic yang dimaksud itu, saya memang belum pernah membacanya. Jujur saja, selama ini saya hanya membaca fic-fic dengan mainpair OTP kesayangan saya. Saya tidak pernah membaca fic jika mainpairnya bukan OTP saya.

Jadi, kalo ditanya ini pertama kali saya ke NH atau cuma pertamakali nulis dg pair NH?

Kebetulan ini adalah fic pertama dengan pairing Naruhina, tapi bukan berarti pertama nulis dengan pair ini. Saya sering menyelipkan pair ini di fic saya yang lain.

Meski saya tidak pernah membaca fic dengan pair ini, tetapi saya senang bikin fic dengan pair ini. Menurut saya mereka itu pasangan yang cute xD

Maaf jika ada yang agak tersinggung dengan kata-kata saya…saya hanya ingin menjelaskan kalau fic ini murni dari pemikiran saya meski sangat mirip dengan fic milik author lain yang dimaksud itu. Yeah, meski ficnya aba abal begini…

Oy, untuk pairingnya saya menambahkan sasusaku untuk pair kedua. Karena nanti mereka akan memiliki andil yang lumayan dalam hubungan NaruHina.

.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk me-riview fic ini…

_Special thanks:_

uzumaki-hime, Guest, Manguni, Guest, Guest, Fururah, hiruko, Guest, **hanazonorin444, utsukushi hana-chan, **, pupupu


End file.
